Computer users are able to access and share vast amounts of information through various local and wide area computer networks including proprietary networks as well as public networks such as the Internet. Typically, a web browser installed on a user's computing device facilitates access to and interaction with information located at various network servers identified by, for example, associated uniform resource locators (URLs). Conventional approaches to enable sharing of user-generated content include various information sharing technologies or platforms such as social networking websites. Such websites may include, be linked with, or provide a platform for applications enabling users to view “profile” pages created or customized by other users where visibility and interaction with such profiles by other users is governed by some characteristic set of rules. By way of example, a user profile may include such user-declared information as contact information, background information, job/career information, as well as interests.
A traditional social network is a social structure made of individuals, groups, entities, or organizations generally referred to as “nodes,” which are tied (connected) by one or more specific types of interdependency. Social network (graph) analysis views social relationships in terms of network theory consisting of nodes and edges. Nodes are the individual actors within the networks, and edges are the relationships between the actors. The resulting graph-based structures are often very complex. There can be many kinds of edges between nodes. In its simplest form, a social network, or social graph, is a map of all of the relevant edges between all the nodes being studied.
Users may interact with other non-user nodes and explicitly express an affinity for the node through various actions. However, a significant portion of user actions on social networks occurs without any express identification of a non-user node nor any express statement of affinity. Application of natural-language processing allows the social network to quantify this massive amount of untapped information and leverage it to enhance the social networking experience for users and advertisers.